


Umbrella

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Mayer Jacobs comes in out if the rain.





	Umbrella

“And what is this?” Esther called out, as Mayer scrapped as much of the mud off his shoes as he could on the mat outside his door. The rain had soaked him through and through. Even his beard was dripping. He handed his umbrella to Esther, who doubled over laughing. The thing had been torn inside out by the wind, and was nearly unrecognizable.

“Am I not going to get any sympathy from my wife?” Mayer teased. He placed his hand on her belly, which was large with child. It was good to see her so merry in her condition, and good to have a few more months of being just the two of them, before they could welcome their little son or daughter into the world.

Esther’s smile softened. “I have no sympathy for foolish men who go out to watch thunderstorms,” she said. “But I do have soup and dry clothes. Now come inside.”


End file.
